Lance/Games/Quotes/GenII/GSC
Lake of Rage * After battling the red Gyarados **''"This lake is full of }} but nothing else… So the }} are being forced to evolve… Did you come here because of the rumors? You're ? I'm , a trainer like you. I heard some rumors, so I came to investigate… I saw the way you battled earlier, . I can tell that you're a trainer with considerable skill. If you don't mind, could you help me investigate?"'' ***'Yes': "Excellent! It seems that the 's are being forced to evolve. A mysterious radio broadcast coming from }} is the cause. I'll be waiting for you, . ***'No': ''"Oh… Well, if you change your mind, please help me." *If talked to again after answering no **''"Hm? Are you going to help me?"'' Mahogany Town *After answering yes at Lake of Rage **''" }}, }}."'' **''"What took you, ? Just as I thought, that strange radio signal is coming from here."'' **''"The stairs are right here."'' **''", we should split up to check this place. I'll go first."'' Rocket Hideout *B2F **''"Are you all right? Your are hurt and tired. Here, give them some of my medicine."'' **''", let's give it our best for ."'' *B3F **''"It takes two passwords to get into the boss's quarters. Those passwords are known only to a few . That there very graciously told me so. , let's go get the passwords."'' *After entering the generator room **''"Hey! Don't be so selfish. Spread the fun around."'' *After defeating Ariana **''"That did it. We defeated all the here. But I'm concerned about the I battled in the process… Sorry, . I saw how well you were doing, so I just hung back. Now all there is left to do is to turn off that odd radio signal. It's this machine that's causing all the problems. I don't see a switch on it… We have no choice. We have to make all the }} faint. That should stop this machine from transmitting that strange signal. It's no fault of the , so it makes me feel guilty. , let's split the job."'' *If player tries to leave their side **''"Leave this side to me."'' *After defeating all Electrode **''"That odd signal has finally stopped. The should be back to normal. You're the hero! Let me thank you on behalf of all the . Oh, yes. You should take this. I found it here, but I don't have any need for it. That's }}. Teach it to a to get across wild water. But keep this in mind. You can use that out of battle only with the from . … The journey to becoming the is long and difficult. Knowing that, will you keep going? … I see. No, you're right. If you would give up that easily, you would have never chased that dream in the first place. I look forward to seeing you again!"'' Indigo Plateau * Before battle **''"I’ve been waiting for you. ! I knew that you, with your skills, would eventually reach me here. There's no need for words now. We will battle to determine who is the stronger of the two of us. As the most powerful trainer and as the … I, the dragon master, accept your challenge!"'' * Being defeated **''"…It's over. But it's an odd feeling. I’m not angry that I lost. In fact, I feel happy. Happy that I witnessed the rise of a great new !"'' * After being defeated **''"…Whew. You have become truly powerful, . Your have responded to your strong and upstanding nature. As a trainer, you will continue to grow strong with your ."'' **''"This is getting to be a bit too noisy… , could you come with me?"'' Hall of Fame *''"It's been a long time since I last came here. This is where we honor the for all eternity. Their courageous are also inducted. Here today, we witnessed the rise of a new --a trainer who feels compassion for, and trust toward, all . A trainer who succeeded through perseverance and determination. The new who has all the makings of greatness! , allow me to register you and your partners as !